disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Day With Cassie
The Last Day With Cassie is the 58th and last episode of Season 21. Summary It’s almost time for Miles, Loretta, MERC, and their friends to leave to become Mission Force One, but when he doesn’t want to go because he will miss Cassie and his other friends, she decides to cheer Miles up by spending the last day with him. Plot The episode begins in the Stellosphere where Miles is packing up his things. It was because he, Loretta, MERC, and their friends were going to the Tomorrowland Mission Center to become new recruits tomorrow, but MERC notices Miles didn't look happy today. It seems that it's because he might miss his Disney Junior Club friends, and even the love of his life, Cassie. Miles goes over to get some pictures of him and his friends and family, his Key of Light, his Wish Pendant, which is a belt with a blue star-shaped buckle, and his Star Zap. Looking down at it made Miles even more sad as he believes that he won't get any calls from the Star Darlings, but mostly from Cassie. Just then, his Star Zap buzzes, meaning that he has a call. That totally cheered up Miles a bit as he opened the Star Zap to answer, and was surprised that the one who is about to call him is... Cassie! That totally made Miles more better as he touched the holo-button on the screen and Cassie's face appears. When Cassie's face appeared, she was happy to call Miles again and asks him if he wants to go out with her tomorrow at the Tethoscape. But soon, she notices the sad look on his face and asks him what was wrong. Miles puts on a fake smile and tries to hide his sadness as he says that he would like to come over tomorrow, but before he could tell Cassie the truth, Cassie cuts him off by saying that she'll see him later and says goodbye before ending the call. After the call from Cassie, Miles closes his Star Zap and holds it over his heart, looking anxious and worried. MERC asks Miles if he was okay but Miles replies that he's not. Hanging out with Cassie meant so much to Miles, but now, he's about to leave on Friday to become a new recruit. Even worst, Miles thinks that he might forget all of his friends on Earth and his Star Darling friends in Starland, but what he fears even more is that he might forget about Cassie and Cassie might forget about him! How will Miles ever tell her? In the Octonauts' Octopod, Miles and MERC were in Kwazii's room pacing back and forth while Kwazii was watching him, looking worried. Frantically, Miles asked his friends what he was going to do about telling Cassie the truth about this coming Friday. He knows that he is excited to go to the Tomorrowland Mission Center to become a new recruit, but he is worried about telling Cassie that he and his friends will be leaving. Kwazii could tell by reading Miles' aura, which was colored worried blue. Hopping off from his bed, Kwazii calms down Miles by casting a peace spell on him, which only lasted for seconds. Then MERC suggests that Miles will just keep everything about being a new recruit a secret from Cassie until she is in the mood to understand him. Miles hesitated at that thought, but goes with MERC's plan anyway. The next day, at Lysander Floovox's restaurant in the Tethoscape, Miles and Cassie were drinking their marsberry smoothies and eating salad together. Cassie then noticed Miles' frown and asked him what's on his mind. However, Miles dodges the question by saying that he just saw some “galactic looking scarves on sale!” Before Cassie could ask where, Miles pulls her from her seat and then gave Lysander money before leaving. At the shop, Miles and Cassie were trying out some new scarves but Cassie still wanted to know what was going on with Miles. However, Miles tried to distract Cassie from her question by making her try out every scarf and even puts a hat on her head, which blocked her eyes as Miles takes a hand mirror and asked her what she thinks. Cassie couldn't see so she took the hat off her head to look at her reflection and says that she looks great, but with all those scarves around her neck, she was getting hot, so Miles helped her get them off. Then after getting the scarves off and helping Miles hang them up and after hanging up the last scarf, Cassie purchases one and asks Miles again about what was wrong. Miles dodged that question again and thought fast as he saw some goodies at a nearby bakery. Taking Cassie's hand again, Miles pulled her and they went to the bakery. Later, at the bakery, Cassie wasn't asking Miles anymore as she talked to him about the craziest things that happened to her Wish Mission. But she noticed Miles still looking sad and poking at his half-eaten blueberry muffin. Something was definitely on Miles' mind, and Cassie was going to get to the bottom of it. Cassie was getting a little bit annoyed and she asked Miles again what was wrong. With a sigh, Miles tries to explain the truth to Cassie, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doggy bags barking so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears. Luckily, the baker calmed them down. After leaving the bakery, an annoyed Cassie and a still sad looking Miles left with their goodies in their hands as Cassie finally had enough. She demands Miles what was wrong with him, only Miles said that if he told her the truth, she would get upset. Cassie promised that she won't get upset if Miles told her, but Miles shouts to her that she doesn't know what is going on as his eyes became tearful and he runs off, with Cassie calling him to wait. But Miles didn't listen and he kept on running and crying while pushing shoppers out of his way. When Miles was finally far away from Cassie, he finds a corner to sit and cry out his tears, then he lets out hiccups while sobbing. He wished that he would tell Cassie the truth about tomorrow, but he was just too scared. Just then, Cassie finds Miles crying and she walks up to him, but Miles just turned away and asked her in a shaky voice what she was doing. Cassie frowned with concern as she walked over to Miles to comfort him, then ask him why he was being so sad. With a sigh, Miles finally wiped his tears out of his eyes and then starts explaining that he Loretta, MERC, and their friends will be leaving to the Tomorrowland Mission Center to become new recruits. He was very excited to go, but the thought about leaving made him feel like he will forget about Cassie and Cassie will forget about him. Miles cried even more tears from his eyes as he tried to wipe every single one of them. Just seeing Miles look so sad made Cassie feel guilty as she bend down to wipe away Miles’ tears, and apologized for asking him. Miles shook his head and says that it’s okay, but he wished that he didn’t have to leave tomorrow. With a comforting smile, Cassie hugs Miles and Miles hugs her back, without having his memories erased since his belt buckle Wish Pendant protected them. That hug made Miles feel better just as Cassie says “lets spend this last day together before you leave tomorrow.” Just as Miles and Cassie left the Tethoscape, they went back to Earth to have an even better day. They did this by watching a movie, eating ice cream, riding in a merry-go-round, shop for souvenirs, sing karaoke, and even visit a petting zoo. Hours later, Miles and Cassie had one more thing to do. When they rode Miles’ blastboard to somewhere else, they arrived at the ice-skating rink, and it looked more beautiful than ever. Miles breathed in the cold air of the rink and says that it looks awesome, but with his cheeks flushing, he tells Cassie that he doesn’t know how to ice skate. With an assuring smile, Cassie tells Miles to not worry and that she will teach him how as she went over to purchase two pairs of ice skates for her and Miles. Then after getting the ice skates on Miles feet, Cassie held his hands to help him balance until she let them go and Miles was beginning to get the hang of it, despite being all wobbly. Suddenly, Miles was starting to lose his balance and was about to fall on his back when Cassie caught him just in time. The two friends laughed just when they heard a familiar voice behind them. It was Loretta, and with her were Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, and MERC! With his cheeks turning red again, Miles asked his friends what they were doing in the ice skating rink as Loretta explains that she, Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, and MERC were thinking about having some fun on Earth before they leave for tomorrow, so they thought about going ice skating too. Blodger then asked Miles if they can join him and Cassie, and Miles says the more the merrier. As the kids and Cassie and MERC were ice skating for hours, it was 6pm and it almost time for the ice skating rink to close. Everyone said goodbye and that they’ll see them in the morning tomorrow just as Miles and Cassie were the last ones out, holding each others’ hands. Before Cassie could go back to Starland on her shooting star, Miles asked her if she and the other Star Darlings will come to the Tomorrowland Mission Center tomorrow and Cassie says that she and her friends will, before placing a kiss on Miles’ forehead. The next day, it was time, time for Miles and his friends to leave for the Tomorrowland Mission Center, and this time, Miles was happy to go after what happened yesterday as he packed up his suitcase, ate breakfast, got himself a new haircut, and a new suit. Later, at the Tomorrowland Mission Center, Miles, Loretta, and their friends were ready to become recruits but before that, Miles receives a star locket with some holo-pictures of the Star Darlings to remind him of them. Then, before the platform Miles stood on, Cassie kisses him on the forehead, which made his cheeks flush and Loretta snicker. With a smile, Miles thanks her and the Star Darlings and says goodbye to them as they replied goodbye and good luck to him and his friends as all five of their platforms floated up when the Admirals were about to introduce them as the new recruits, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical aura reading * Peace Magic Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season finale. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Adora Category:Episodes focusing on Piper Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on Tessa Category:Episodes focusing on Gemma Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Star Darling Category:Episodes focusing on Astra Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Complete episodes Category:Season 21 images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Miles images Category:Cassie images Category:Complete Season 21 episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Hugging images Category:Crying images